Coffee for Appa
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: "Tolong bawakan ini untuk appa, ne?"."Hati-hati, Kyu! Kita cedang menuluni tebing!" a KyuWook brothership fic. RnR?


**Title : Coffee for Appa**

**Disclaimer : the story is mine, but the casts aren't mine :p**

**Warnings : gaje.. gapenting.. dan ini bikinnya kilat, jadi sedikit kecepeten alurnya (mungkin..) dibilang humor juga bukan humor.. ._. Chibi KyuWook.. just brothership.. :D**

**Notes : special for Erika eon yg menagih siang dan malem :p**

.

* * *

_Happy reading, enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

Siang yang cerah di bulan Mei. Rumah keluarga Jung terdengar ramai dengan berbagai macam celotehan yang keluar dari bibir-bibir mungil si kembar Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, putra-putra Jung Yunho, dan Jung Jaejoong. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan, dan si mungil Ryeowook yang sedang melihat Jaejoong memasak didapur. Sementara Yunho sang appa sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kantor yang menumpuk, yang menyebabkan ia tak bisa beristirahat, walaupun hari ini hari Sabtu.

"Eomma..." panggil Ryeowook yang sedang asyik mengaduk-aduk kimchi. Kepalanya menengadah menatap eomma cantiknya yang sedang mengaduk sup ayam favorit Yunho. "Kila-kila, belapa jam lagi campai makan malam?" tanya si cadel imut itu dengan ekspresi yang dapat membuat author meleleh. Sementara Jaejoong, menambahkan sedikit garam kedalam sup, kemudian berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Ryeowook.

"Kira-kira tiga jam lagi.. Waeyo, Wookie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membantu Ryeowook mengaduk kimchi. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng sambil tetap mengaduk. "Ani.." Ryeowook kini menusuk-nusuk selembar sawi kimchi dengan sumpit, "Appa kapan kelual dali kamal keljanya? Wookie mau main cama appa.." kata Ryeowook dengan pandangan melas. Jelas saja, selama seminggu terakhir, Yunho selalu pulang larut karena lembur. Menyebabkan Ryeowook yang paling dekat dengan Yunho jadi kesepian. Saat Yunho pulang, Ryeowook sudah lelap, sementara saat Ryeowook bangun, Yunho sudah berangkat bekerja.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sejenak. "Wookie mau mengunjungi appa di ruang kerja?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari Ryeowook. "Ne, Wookie mau, eomma!" jawabnya semangat.

"Arra.. Kalau begitu, Ryeowookkie panggil Kyuhyun kemari dulu, ne?" kata Jaejoong, dan sedetik setelah Jaejoong mengatakan itu, Ryeowook langsung melesat ke ruang tengah, menemui Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan mobil-mobilannya yang berwarna hitam.

"Kyu! Kyu!" seru Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas, "Apa, hyung?" tanya bocah tampan itu. Ryeowook langsung heboh, "Ayo kita kunjungi appa di luang kelja!" ajak Ryeowook semangat, sambil menarik-narik kaus Kyuhyun di bagian lengan, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Hyung ngapain ciiih? Kyu nggak mau!" jawab Kyuhyun langsung, tapi Ryeowook masih memaksa, "Ayolah, Kyuuuu ~~ Ental Wook celecaiin lego-nya Kyu deeeh ~~ Temani Wookie nee ~~" rayu Ryeowook sambil terus menarik lengan Kyuhyun, yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun mencak-mencak.

"Hyuung!" jerit Kyuhyun sambil menarik paksa lengannya yang ditarik sang hyung, "Jangan talik-talik lengan Kyu! Sa—"

"Kyuuuuuu ~~~"

Oh, tidak. Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya besar-besar membentuk _doe eyes_—bakat yang ia dapatkan secara telak dari Jaejoong—dan memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

"Kyuuuuu ~~" suara Ryeowook sedikit mendayu, "Kyu temenin Wookie menemui appa, ne~~~?" bujuk Ryeowook sambil terus memandang telak pada mata Kyuhyun yang mulai ikut memelas melihat mata saudara kembarnya.

"Kyuuuuuu ~~~" ulang Ryeowook lagi, yang akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahanan Kyuhyun. Bocah itu mengacak rambut coklat Ryeowook dengan sebal.

"Arra, arra, hyung! Kita kunjungi appa di luang kelja ~" balas Kyuhyun sambil menyeret Ryeowook kembali ke dapur, sesuai permintaan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Dan Jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil mengaduk segelas kopi panas ketika Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memasuki dapur sambil berlarian. Kyuhyun dengan wajah sebalnya, dan Ryeowook dengan wajah cerahnya dan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Nah, kalian berdua sudah datang.." Jaejoong mengambil nampan dan langsung memberikannya untuk dibawa mereka berdua. Ryeowook langsung menerimanya dengan semangat. Tapi nampan yang besar itu terlalu besar untuk dibawanya sendiri. Jadi, Kyuhyun mengangkat satu sisi nampan, sementara Ryeowook mengangkat sisi nampan yang lain.

"Tolong bawakan ini untuk appa, ne?" pinta Jaejoong sambil meletakkan segelas kopi panas diatas nampan yang dibawa kedua anaknya. Sementara si kembar hanya memandangi gelas kopi yang terlihat berasap karena seluruhnya berisi kopi panas.

Tangan Ryeowook terangkat sebelah dengan hati-hati, kemudian sedikit menyentuh gelas berwarna merah tersebut. Dan tepat saat jarinya menyentuh gelas tersebut, Ryeowook memekik kecil. "Eomma! Panas!"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat melihat Ryeowook meniup-niup jarinya yang sedikit memerah. "Eomma ini nakal! Maca' appa dikacih kopi puanas begini? Kalau appa kepanacan, bagaimana?" protes Ryeowook yang malah mengundang dengusan sebal dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung ini pabbo!" sentak Kyuhyun, sementara Ryeowook menatapnya bingung, "Kopi itu kalau nggak panas kan nggak enak!" tambah Kyuhyun lagi, tapi membuat Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. "Allachi, Wook ngelti cekalang..~" Ryeowook mengangguk riang, kemudian mulai melangkah keluar dapur. "Kajja kita bawakan kopi buat appa!"

"Chankamman, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun yang langsung menghentikan langkah Ryeowook di tempat. Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya, "Waeyo, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Lihat caja! Gelas kopinya hampil tumpah.. Kita kan halus menyeimbangkan nampannya bial gelasnya nggak oleng.." tutur Kyuhyun yang terlalu banyak membaca buku-buku pelajaran peninggalan appa-nya dulu. -_- Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk (lagi).

Jadi, sekarang Ryeowook kembali ke posisinya semula, menyeimbangkan posisi dan tinggi nampan yang dibawanya dan Kyuhyun. Kemudian perlahan mulai berjalan munuruni tiga anak tangga yang membatasi ruang tengah dan dapur.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati, "Hati-hati, Kyu! Kita cedang menuluni tebing!" Ryeowook mulai berimajinasi. Kakinya ia langkahkan pelan-pelan agar sejajar dengan langkah Kyuhyun, sementara matanya tetap menatap gelas kopi yang masih berasap itu, mencegah agar gelas itu tidak oleng.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Ini bukan tebing, hyung, tapi tangga.." sanggah Kyuhyun, tapi Ryeowook tidak peduli. Matanya tetap menatap berbinar pada sekelilingnya.

"Lihat! Lihat! Ada monstel gunung!" kata Ryeowook sambil menatap intens pada sebuah boneka beruang raksasa milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung melotot. "Itu bukan monstel, hyung! Itu kan Poppo-chan! Kenapa hyung bilang monstel?" protes Kyuhyun tak terima boneka beruangnya dibilang monster. Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya tak peduli, kemudian melotot saat melihat PSP Kyuhyun kini berada tepat didepan mereka.

"Woah!" mata dan mulut Ryeowook membulat, "Lihat! Cekalang malah ada batu langka belwalna putih! Ayo kita lewati!" Ryeowook memposisikan sebelah kakinya diatas PSP itu, bermaksud menginjaknya yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun menjerit panik.

"HYUUUUUNG!" jerit Kyuhyun sembari sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke depan, membuat nampan itu sedikit oleng. "JANGAN INJAK PSP-KU YANG BELHALGAAAA! ITU HADIAH DALI APPAAAAA ~~~" kali ini Kyuhyun merengek melas, sembari membayangkan nasib PSP-nya yang kini terbaring pasrah dibawah kaki kecil Ryeowook, menunggu diinjak.

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun, "Tidak boleh diinjak ya?" tanyanya polos yang langsung dibalas oleh pelototan Kyuhyun, "TENTU CAJA TIDAK BOLEH!" kata Kyuhyun tegas sambil sedikit melangkah mundur, memutuskan untuk membawa nampan itu memutar dari 'batu langka berwarna putih' dihadapan mereka. Dan Ryeowook untungnya hanya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun tanpa banyak protes.

"Lihat, Kyu! Itu monstel kuda lakcaca!" seru Ryeowook lagi sambil menunjuk mainan kuda-kudaan yang biasa ia mainkan. Kyuhyun ikut melihat kuda-kudaan berwarna putih itu, "Hyung ngawul! Itu bukan monstel kuda lakcaca! Itu lobot kuda kelen yang cuka membacmi kejahatan!" balas Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Yah, Kyuhyun mulai tergoda untuk berkhayal juga seperti Ryeowook.

"Kalau yang itu apa, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap sofa mereka. Matanya berbinar setelah menemukan teman untuk berkhayal.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, "Itu kendalaan pelang yang celing ditunjukkan Kangin-ahjucci itu looh! Keleeeen!" Kyuhyun mulai heboh sendiri sementara Ryeowook malah menunjukkan raut wajah sebal. "Kyuhyun celalu caja tentang pelang! Wookie tidak cuka! Itu kan keleta kuda Heenim-ahjumma!" katanya yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Heenim-ahjumma?"

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan santai. "Heenim-ahjumma kan Cindelella ~"

Kyuhyun balas memandang Ryeowook _sweatdropped_, "Iya, Cindelella galak.." kata Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali melihat sekeliling. Setelah agak lama mereka berjalan pelan-pelan, mencegah kopinya tidak tumpah, sekarang pintu ruang kerja Yunho sudah berada tepat didepan mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terpaku memandangi kenop pintu yang lebih tinggi dari mereka—karena mereka masih berusia empat tahun—dan kemudian ganti memandangi pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu.

"Kyu..." panggil Ryeowook, "Gimana kalau kita panggil eomma?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk berpikir. "Kita kan pendek, nggak bica buka pintu cendili.."

"Pendek apaan? Hyung aja yang pendek!" balas Kyuhyun sengit, matanya kembali tertuju pada kenop pintu. Dan seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun mendapat ide bagus.

"Hyung! Hyung! Ayo kita tulunin dulu nampannya!" suruh Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook sedikit panik. "Lho?" tanya Ryeowook, "Ngapain?" tambahnya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal menanggapi saudaranya.

"Cudahlah, hyung nulut aja.." titah Kyuhyun, kemudian ia dan Ryeowook perlahan menurunkan nampan hijau itu dengan hati-hati, agak jauh dari pintu. Kemudian, Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan Ryeowook, dan menempatkan kedua tangan Ryeowook di pundaknya.

"Hyung cekalang naik ke punggungku.." Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Ryeowook, "Nanti aku akan beldili dan hyung yang buka pintunya, ne?" tanya Kyuhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Dan Ryeowook akhirnya tak bisa apa-apa selain menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggelayut naik ke punggung Kyuhyun. Taapi, bukannya berdiri di pundak Kyuhyun, Ryeowook malah bergelayut dalam posisi _piggy back ride _yang itu artinya tinggi mereka tetap saja sama, tidak bertambah tinggi sama sekali -_-

"Hyung kenapa malah gendong begini?" sembur Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang memeluk lehernya dengan polos. Ryeowook menempel padanya, dengan senyum polos menghiasi wajah manisnya. "Oh, jadi bukan gendong yang cepelti ini ya?" Ryeowook kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan, dan segera setelah Ryeowook turun dari punggung Kyuhyun, bocah itu langsung mengambil kursi, kemudian menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk naik.

"Naiklah, Kyu! Buka kenopnya.." suruh Ryeowook yang membuat Kyuhyun melongo.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalena aku hyung-mu.." jawab Ryeowook santai, tapi dibalas geraman Kyuhyun. "Chilleo! Hyung caja yang naik!"

Ryeowook menyentuh-nyentuh gelas kopi itu dengan cuek, "Cudahlah, cepetan cana buka.." balas Ryeowook santai. Kyuhyun kembali menggeram, tapi naik juga keatas kursi itu. Bocah itu mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menggapai kenop pintu yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Eeeehh ~~" gumamya, berusaha menggapai kenop. Tangannya teracung makin tinggi, dan kakinya juga berjinjit, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mencapai kenop tersebut. Sampai...

CKLEK.

"Huwaaaa!" jerit Kyuhyun saat kursi yang dinaikinya bergoyang karena dorongan pintu tersebut, menyebabkan Kyuhyun langsung terhempas dengan naas ke atas lantai yang keras.

Ne, pintu itu terbuka. Tapi bukan karena Kyuhyun, melainkan karena Yunho yang membuka pintunya, kemudian melangkah keluar. Dan betapa kagetnya Yunho melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Ryeowook yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun yang meringis-ringis di lantai, dengan pantat Kyuhyun yang menempel erat pada lantai—Kyuhyun jatuh dalam posisi duduk—kemudian kursi yang tepat berada dibalik pintu, dan nampan yang diatasnya terdapat gelas kopi yang terlihat sudah tidak terlalu mengepul lagi.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Yunho sambil langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun meringis lagi, "Tadi mau ngantelin kopi buat appa.." jawabnya polos, yang membuat Yunho melotot.

"Kopi?" ulang Yunho, "Kopinya disana?" tanya Yunho, kemudian membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, dan langsung menggendong jagoan mungilnya itu. "Wookie juga bantu?" tanya Yunho melihat Ryeowook yang mendorong nampan itu sedikit menjauh, menghindari tertendang kaki Yunho maupun kakinya sendiri.

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat, "Ne! Aku ikut bantu lohh, appa!" katanya bangga, kemudian mengambil gelas kopi yang sudah tak terlalu panas itu, dan mengikuti langkah Yunho yang membawa Kyuhyun ke sofa.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pinggang Kyuhyun yang nyeri, "Gwaenchana, Kyunnie?" tanya Yunho, kemudian mengecup pelipis anaknya itu dengan lembut. Sementara Ryeowook sehabis meletakkan gelas kopi di meja, langsung melesat mengambil PSP putih Kyuhyun, dan menyodorkan benda itu kearah Kyuhyun yang langsung diterima Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

Selesai memijat kecil pinggang Kyuhyun, Yunho mengambil kopinya, kemudian menyeruput isinya sedikit. _'Enak.._' batinnya sambil tersenyum menatap Ryeowook yang asyik bermain _puzzle_ di lantai dan Kyuhyun yang mengutak-atik PSP di tangannya.

"Gomawo untuk kopinya, kalian berdua.." kata Yunho sambil tersenyum menatap kedua anaknya yang dibalas masing-masing dengan cengiran dari Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Yunho memandang ruang tengahnya yang berantakan. Biarlah semua itu disana dulu. Sekarang Yunho hanya ingin menikmati waktu sorenya dengan putra-putranya. Mungkin nanti ia akan membereskan ruang tengahnya.

Mungkin.

.

.

=FIN=

.

* * *

.

gaje kah ff ini? Saya lagi bingung.. ._.

Dan 'Bloody Mary' akan saya bikinkan sekuelnya :D yg nunggu harap sabar ya.. (emang ada yg nunggu?)

_wanna review? Flames are allowed :)_


End file.
